


Next Time, Griffin, Call Me

by roliver4



Series: "Maybe You Don't Write Enough..." [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Firefighter Lexa, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roliver4/pseuds/roliver4
Summary: Clarke Griffin is terrible at living on her own and ends up evacuating the entire apartment building.But It's not all bad, because she meets a super hot firefighter





	

**Author's Note:**

> cliche characters, I know, but I asked my co-worker for a prompt and she asked me if I had ever heard of the woman who burnt her house down trying to kill a spider. All one shots are supposed to be written in one setting, so excuse the fact that this kind of suck haha
> 
> find me on tumblr. they may get better..
> 
> Roliver901.tumblr.com

“I am literally in tears,” the voice of your old roommate laughs through the speaker of your phone as you watch the firefighters enter and exit you second floor apartment. You can see the charred remains of your curtains through the living room window, the blinds only adding a grey and black accent to the destruction that you created. She’s taking labored breath between sighs and chuckles before Raven finally says, “Glad I got out of there when I did man! But for real, are you okay?” Her sentiment doesn’t go unnoticed, but right now, few sylabyls exit through your gritted teeth and clenched jaw. Your mother would scream at you-- someting about thousands of dollaars worth of dental work and years of awkward year book photos to give you that ‘charming smile’, but thankfully, she wasn’t here. Shit, you grinding your teeth would be the least of her judgmental complaints right now.

 

Your mind floods with with ‘I told you so-s’, Abby Griffin’s voice screaming into the void that is your brain, drowning out Raven on the other line.

 

You’re too young to move so far away.

 

You can’t handle yourself alone.

 

It’s too dangerous.

 

You’re too immature and trusting.

 

You don’t know how the world works.

 

“Clarke?” Raven’s voice finally interrupts your thoughts, dragging you from the pit that you had started digging yourself into. “You alright dude?”

 

Licking your lips, you watch as the last of the firefighters leave your apartment, making their way down the stairs with helmets in hands and jackets open, relaxation written across their faces as they laugh at their conversations. Surely they’re laughing at the nurse who almost burnt down her entire apartment complex because of…

 

“Yeah,” you finally respond to your friend, taking another deep breath before adding “Hey, let me call you back.” You click the end button on your phone, resting your forehead on the device as a sigh escapes your lungs. 

 

The smell of smoke still lingers in the air around you as you hear footsteps approaching through your closed eyes. “Smooth, Griffin,” a familiar voice laughs, a fist meeting with your shoulder and shoving you, forcing your eyes open with a rude awakening. You stumble under the light blow from the curly haired man from apartment 102 below you. “What did you do? Leave the hair straightener on?” The man’s misogyny bleeds through every word as he tightens his leather jacket around his body, pulling at it from inside of the pockets.

 

You’d let him think whatever he wanted…

 

As long as it wasn’t the truth…

 

“Sure,” you groan, shaking your hair back from your face, watching the blinking lights as they reflect off of the empty windows of all of the apartments that you evacuated. There’s Jasper in 204, right next door to you. He’s over there talking with Maya from apartment 106 on the first floor. Her roommate is some girl named Harper who you never see lingering in the daylight. Maybe she’s a vampire.

 

Honestly, the same could be said about you. Hell, it would probably be more believable. You only work the night shift-- Oh the perks of being the newbie on the emergency room floor. You're probably covered in blood ninety-percent of the time that your neighbors see you. The dark circles under your eyes and your pale complexion probably don’t help either.

 

Yep. You’re a vampire…

 

“Hey,” the man to your right finally speaks again, breaking his stare that had been watching your thoughts as they left your head, joining the smoke above you. “You okay?” he asks, his eyebrows furrowing as he nudges you with his elbow.

 

How the fuck do you answer that?

 

No, you’re not okay. 

You’re overworked. 

You’re exhausted. 

You’re hungry.

You’re stressed. 

And you almost burnt down your apartment trying to ki…..

 

“Mrs. Collins,” a new voice rescues you from your thoughts momentarily before sending you into another tremble, her tone and words reminding you of that failed med-school romance turned divorce within the year. The brunette approaches, sending Bellamy on his way, and even if you want to poke her in the throat for reminding you of your douche-canoe of an ex, you want to hug her more or forcing the Blake boy away. 

 

“Griffin,” you correct her, showing her your bare left hand as if it really matters. You never changed your last name on the lease… Honestly, you don’t even remember if you took him off of the lease… Nor is it honestly important that this stranger knows that you’re single…

 

Does it?

 

She smiles, a small chuckle filling the few steps between you before she lifts her right hand, removing her helmet and shuffling it under her left arm and offering you the overused hand, “I’m Captain Lexa Foster.”  Her voice is softer than you expected, but you really shouldn’t be surprised. Everything about her is softer than you’d expect from a sweaty, soot-covered firefighter. She’s small, her once bright, reflective jacket eating her alive over the massive suspenders fighting against her brown undershirt--- the only part of her that looks mildly fitted. Her jaw line appears to be the only sharp part of her, smiling as she basically prys her hand from your grasp.

 

Smooth, Griffin. Real smooth.

 

“Good news is that everything should be fine. You will need to contact your landlord about repairs, but damage was minimal.” A nod accompanies her words as you stand in silence, a million and one thoughts crossing through your brain, but none stopping long enough to be of any use to you. “Well,” her word is long and drawn as she takes a step back, rearranging her grasp on her gear as she maintains eye contact with you. “Okay then. Give me a call if you have any questions in the days to come.” She offers you a card which you take, still standing in silence.

 

With the cardstock card in one hand and your vibrating phone in the other, you watch the young woman walk away, her ponytail swishing back and forth with each step before you shout into the space between you. “Lexa,” your words reach out, turning the woman on her heels as the lights of the fire engine die down, the motor starting as they prepare to leave. “I tried,” you pause, swallowing deeply before exhaling slowly. You owe her an explanation, you guess. “I tried to kill a spider.”

 

The brunette stands in silence again, watching you for what seems like eons before a smile spreads across her face. She curls at the stomach slightly with laughter before regaining her posture, straightening against you and clearing her throat. “Next time, Griffin, call me.”

 

With that, the woman turns, tossing her helmet at a man in the truck, his tattooed arms taking the blow as he struggles to catch it before it falls from the seat. She laughs, climbing into the back of the truck with one final smile towards you. 

 

And with that, she’s off, leaving you in the middle of the parking lot as your neighbors begin returning to their homes. Taking a deep breath, you look down at the white card in your left hand, the red and black letters calling out to you.

 

You know what you want to do.

 

And before you can think any more about it, your fingers start to dial the numbers and after only one ring, you’re greeted with a new, and familiar voice. “Already Griffin?” She asks.

 

And instantly, a smile spreads across your face.


End file.
